Chestnut Kirin
In a darker age, tales used to be told around the fire, and a common one was about the kirin. It was said that a long time ago, a great lord went out on a hunt, with many followers. His hunting party was hard on the heels of a boar when they came to a clearing, far in the depths of the forest. No one living had ever ventured that far, and the way was unknown. A few turned back in fear, but the lord was so curious that he continued on. He stopped at the edge of the trees, looking at the meadow. The clearing was beautiful, bathed in sunlight, and full of flowers, but what the group glimpsed at the far edge was far more stunning. An unknown animal, much like a deer, stood at the edge watching the company. It stood unmoving only for a fleeting moment, before turning and disappearing into the forest. The hunting party pursued it, but the creature was gone as if it had never been. There are many accounts of this tale, and the animal always seems to be different; some stories say the deer was dark of fur, with markings the color of lightning. Other variations say it was tawny brown and amber, emanating gentleness. Other than the peace that came with the presence of this creature, there were delicate scales along its back, marking it apart from normal creatures. No commoner knows how to find these animals, and their magic makes them impossible to discover against their will. Magi know the true origin of this creature, and even have tamed it. Still, the kirin is not commonly known, for it does not often venture out of the woods of Silva. Egg Several scales cover this egg's shell, and a tuft of mane can be seen. Hatchling A wobbly legged little fawn has emerged from this egg, and already the small hatchling is tottering around, exploring. Large eyes curiously gaze up at you, and the youngling paws at the ground impatiently. Smiling, you bring it some leaves and grasses, which it proceeds to devour hungrily. You lean forward as it eats, looking curiously at the small nub on its head. You rub its ears, which it appreciates, and run your thumb over what appears to be the beginning of an antler. After it has finished its meal, the small fawn curls up into a tight ball and drifts off to sleep. Not being able to stop yourself, you reach forward and gently pet it, not wanting to disturb its sleep. It is as soft as any silk, but your hand scraps across something hard, and you lean forward to see what it is. Peeking out from among its fur are scales, incredibly hard to the touch. You don't know how you failed to notice these before, but further inspection proves them to be the same color as other parts of the kirin. When outside, this little one seems to blend into its surroundings, and you have to look hard to see it. You've noticed how its coloring allows it to become virtually impossible to spot, especially when it's in the shadow of trees. It's able to travel longer distances now, and likes to hunt for vegetation to nibble at. Adult Kirin are remarkable creatures; they can walk over grass and not bend a single blade, leaving no path behind for anyone to follow. These animals can cross streams and brooks without wetting their hooves, and both these skills and a wickedly sharp horn give them all the protection they need. Even the most skilled of trackers cannot hope to trace the path a kirin has taken; they will only become well lost in the dark woods. These creatures live near unicorns, well beyond any paths humans normally tread. A kirin is impossible to catch, and their eggs are only acquired if the parents are willing. Magi are well loved among animals, and it is considered both an honor for the parent and a safe upbringing and good future for their offspring. Kirin only grant their eggs to magi that are well along in their studies and capable of raising some of the most difficult creatures. Stronger and more intelligent than any normal deer, kirin can guide their magi through the confusing paths of Silva, and are powerful enough to carry a rider. Light brown kirin are gentler and less wild, and make the better steed. They are also most awake and active during the day, while the darker kirin is nocturnal and seldom seen in daylight. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 50 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 3 (September 2009) *Released September 1, 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: Kirin is a mythical hooved creature known in Chinese and other East Asian cultures *Trivia: In November, when the '''Anaugi '''was first released, a glitch in the breeding system caused Anaugi to produce Chestnut Kirin eggs. The glitch was reported and fixed, and the glitched Kirin were removed from the system. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Deers Category:Kirins